


Trick or Treat

by Supernatural_Carisi08 (Darling_Dixon08)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Supernatural_Carisi08
Summary: You and the squad celebrate Halloween at a party.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 4





	Trick or Treat

"Your niece is adorable Carisi! She's the cutest little princess!" You comment to him after his sister leaves the Halloween party Amanda was throwing for the kids. You don't have any of your own but she begged you to come and help with all the kids. She promised that once the kids left, she'd make it up to all of us and provide the alcohol. After Bella leaves with her own girl and Jessie, Olivia says goodbye to us all to take Noah home. Although it was always fun to hangout with Olivia, you were excited the boss wasn't going to stay for the party.

After Olivia leaves, Amanda moves to get the alcohol out and you start taking down the little kid decorations. Sonny asks, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, come on. Amanda doesn't want to clean this all up alone tomorrow. I'm just helping her out." You shrug, taking down an animated bat cartoon thing that's hanging over her television.

Sonny huffs, "but it's Halloween! It's all part of the fun of the night."

"Sometimes you're a giant kid, yourself. You know that Carisi?" You rhetorically asks.

He looks down at himself, then back to you and says, "yeah, no duh!" 

Sonny came dressed as Mickey Mouse and his niece was Minny. It was so cute seeing her face light up when she saw him dressed like that. I shake my head and put the decoration bat back where it was, "fine, I'll leave it be. I guess I can go get changed now."

"What, your not staying as a boring adult for the party?" Fin yells over to you.

You roll your eyes and give him a snarl. As you walk past him you say, "and what's your excuse? You look the most boring out of everyone here."

He quickly quips, "I'm a grandpa!" A huge smile on his face. If you didn't know Fin, then you'd just assume that's how he dressed. However, for those of us who know him, a sweater vest and khakis would never be his style and you chuckle, now fully getting his "costume."

You find your bag on the floor of Amanda's room and throw on the antlers. You go to her mirror and begin working on your makeup. It takes about 30 minutes. You throw on the brown vest and a pair of black heels before heading back out to the party. It's around 10 o'clock now and another 7-9 people showed up while you were getting ready. You get to her kitchen and make yourself a strong drink. "Aww, you're Bambi!" Amanda yells over the music to you, "you should've worn that with the kids around, they would've loved it!"

"I'm not Bambi, I'm the deer Snapchat filter!" I retort back like I'm annoyed she got it wrong.

You take a big sip of your drink as she returns, "but if your Bambi then you can be a part of the Disney crew!" She points to her own costume. Her and Jessie dressed up as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. Another officer from the precinct came dressed up as Prince Charming and if you remember correctly his daughter was Cinderella.

You state your observation, "did everyone at the station get the Disney memo?"

Sonny comes in to fill his drink, "those with kids did."

"And what's your excuse?" I eye him in his Mickey costume up and down.

He laughs, "Amanda told me to invite Bella and told me the theme. I guess you're just lucky you picked Bambi."

"I did not pick Bambi! I'm the Snapchat filter!" I huff with a pout.

He mocks, "nope, you're sexy Bambi."

"Well, at least I'm sexy" you joke back with him and the three of you laugh while drinking your drinks.

The party goes on past 2 am but you know you've already had too many past your limit and should be making your way home. You do still have work in the morning. You scan the room to say thanks to Amanda but you spot her cuddled up to a Freddie Gruger in the corner. You leave her apartment, telling yourself you'll text her when you get home. As you get outside, you're surprised to see Sonny waiting at the sidewalk, "I thought you left like 10 minutes ago?" You ask him with squinted eyes.

He shrugs, "I did but there's no friggen' cabs out tonight!"

"That's strange." Just then your Uber pulls up and you say to him "why don't you just Uber back with me and catch a cab outside my place, I'm only a block from the bus stations so I'm sure they'll be some!" You offer, heading over to get in.

"I mean, can he just let me out when we pass an open cab or two?" He questions.

"That's not how Uber works. Get in." You roll your eyes and open the door.

He shrugs, probably as drunk as you and gets into the car. You confirm your destination to the driver and he questions, "I thought Uber wasn't allowed in the city."

I hit him gently on the arm, "it's Halloween and you couldn't catch a cab! Clearly it's busy."

He holds his arm, "ow!"

"Shit. Did I hurt you?" You try to hide your laugh, but also a bit worried you hit him too hard.

He chuckles, "no, not really but it was a good trick." You laugh slowly at first at his lame joke. Eventually your laugh gets louder, your own brain taking his words out of context. He asks finally, "what's so funny?" When your laugh gets a bit loud and the driver peaks back to see what's going on. You open your mouth to explain what you're thinking but a snort comes out instead and you begin laughing hard again. Sonny also starts to laugh though, both of your drunk hazes making it seem funnier then it is. You spend the next 8 minutes cracking up before your outside of your apartment and out of the car. The two of your laughs start to die down and he asks again, "what was so funny, why are we laughing so hard?"

You slowly start to open your mouth but close it before a full word can escape, "actually, I shouldn't say. It's not that appropriate."

"Oh, come on!" He spits back with a wide smile.

You shake your head but tell him anyway, "you said it was a good trick and in my head I told myself it wasn't a good trick but a good trick would be getting you out of that costume and onto my bed in under 2 minutes!" Your laugh picks up again and he actually slowly laughs along with you, "like I said, it wasn't appropriate. You just look so cute. Sorry, Carisi." You make sure to lightly tap him on his shoulder now "I had fun tonight though, thanks! Night."

"Wow, wow. Slow down." He grabs your arm gently to get your attention, "are you trying to tell me that would be a trick and not a treat?" You go to open your mouth to explain why it was funny but he leans down to kiss you. You're startled at first but quickly get into the groove with him and kiss him in return. When he pulls back he whispers, "well, should we see how fast we can get me out of this costume?"

His eyebrows raise twice at the suggestion with a sly grin and you quickly accept, "as long as I can start on the ride up." You pull him by the arm towards the front of your apartment.


End file.
